The Princess and the Pauper
by Villain Princess
Summary: Lulu is the sister of King Shay and is marrying to King Yuri. Serena is a seamstress working to repay her family debt. Neither seeing a way out of their lives. One day they meet and take note of how similar they look. When Lulu goes missing, Serena takes her place while Yuto looks for her. But Julia, Shay's adviser, has other plans. She wants the throne and plans to get rid of Lulu
1. Chapter 1

**Rin** : Long ago in a village high on a mountain top, at the very same moment two identical baby girls were born.

 **Yugo** : One was a baby princess named Lulu, she was loved by her parents and older brother, Shay. Decreeing that Lulu will have only the finest. The second one was a girl named Serena. Her parents and brother loved her as much as the king, queen, and prince loved the princess.

 **Rin** : But they worried, how would they be able to take of the new baby? Many years passed and the princess learned her royal duties alongside her best friend and tutor, Yuto. While Serena worked as a seamstress for the spiteful Camula. With lives so different, it wasn't so surprising that the Princess and the Pauper never met. But fate decreed they would.

 **Yugo** : It all started one day, after Shay and Lulu's parents had passed and Shay had ascended to the throne. One day when visiting the royal mine, the miners had informed the king that the gold had run out. The orphaned king was shocked. The kingdom now bankrupt, how can he take care of his people? If only he could call upon his trusted adviser, Julia. But she is away on a long journey.

 **Rin** : Then one day, it struck him. In a neighboring kingdom was a young king around his sister's age looking for a wife. With a heavy heart Shay suggested it to her one day as she sat on the piano bench reading one her many science books. Neither of the siblings liked it. Shay because he could see his sister's crush on Yuto and the fact that she wasn't following her heart. Lulu because is in love with Yuto and yearns to make him her king (if her brother doesn't marry that is).

 **Yugo** : With nothing else. Lulu agreed to the marriage, knowing what could happen to everyone in the kingdom if she doesn't. Shay thanked his sister and sent word off immediately to King Yuri.

* * *

A week before the wedding, Lulu is standing on a box as her royal dress makers put the finishing touches on her dress. It's a white gown that has a big puffy skirt, gold lining, and light purple netting around the next and near the hand sleeves of the dress. Her schedule manager, Kite, informing her of how long she has left of this fitting before going off to do the next place on the list.

Feeling the pressure, Lulu looks at her white and link-fur cat, Zuzu, before stepping off the box. A song forming inside her.

Lulu: All my life I've always wanted

To have one day just for me

Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be

With no lessons, lords, or lunches

Or to-do list in the way

No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay

That would be the day!

Unbeknownst to her, in the village a young seamstress has a woken and put on her red dress that has white and dark maroon. To usually make the time go by quicker for her and Saya, her fellow seamstress, Serena sings the day away.

Serena: All my life I've always wanted to have just one day for myself

Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf

With no hems in need of pressing and

No sleeves in disarray

No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet

And no debt to pay

Just then Camula enters the working room of her "employees" having heard Serena's singing. Saya whispers her name fearfully. Serena turns and comes face-to-face with the dress shop owner.

"What do think I'm running here, a cabaret?"

"I would have said a debtors prison." Serena remarks quietly.

"Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another thirty-seven years."

"But I've already paid off more than half!"

"Well, there's interest isn't there? Your parents and brother should have thought about that before they borrowed so much."

"They did it to feed me!" Serena defends.

"Their mistake." With that Camula slams the door to get back to her customers.

Serena: What would it like to be

Lulu: What would it like to be

Both: Free

Lulu: Free to try crazy things

Serena: Free from endless IOU's

Lulu: Free to fly

Serena: Free to sing

Both opening balcony doors at the same time.

Lulu: And marry whom I choose.

Lulu watches fondly from her balcony as she sees Yuto in the garden, trying to identify one of the many plants, a book open in his left hand.

"Lulu, sis, I am really sorry about this. But as you know, it is vital that you marry King Yuri, it is the only way to save our people." Shay sadly tells his sister.

"I know, brother," Lulu responds, putting on a brave face and forgetting about being with Yuto. That will never happen. That will only ever be a fantasy, not reality. "It's my duty."

Just then Alexis, Lulu's personal head maid comes in with another gift from the king. She places it on one of the many others as Shay leaves to do his duty while leaving Lulu to do hers.

Lulu: You would think that I'm so lucky

That I have so many things

I'm realizing that every present comes with strings

Serena: Though I know I have so little

My determination's strong

People will gather around the world to hear my song

Saya: Can I come along?

Lulu: Now I fear I'll never be

Serena: Soon I will forever be

Both: Free

I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away

I could take flight but would it be right

My conscience tells me stay

Lulu: I will remain forever royal

Serena: I'll repay my families debt

Both: Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret

Lulu: But I'll never stop believing

Serena: She can never stop my schemes

Both: There's more to living than gloves and gowns

And threads and seams

In my dreams

I'll be free!

With that both girls go back to their daily duties, yearning for life to give them more and away to stop their unhappiness.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening in the royal mine there are two young women, sisters. One dressed in light-brown pants, shoes, and a green top with a yellow bow-tie. She has blonde hair and the fiercest pink eyes. The other is dressed in dark bow pants and shoes, a blue shirt with a purple bow-tie. She has silver hair and yellow eyes. They are currently mining for the last remaining gold in the mine.

"Okay, what idiot put this in here?" The blonde wonders as she picks up the large rock.

"That would be me!" Her sister informs her.

The blonde pinches her nose before turning to her sister. "Let's review, shall we? We are stealing gold! Is this shiny?"

"No."

"Valuable?"

"No."

"Going to make the boss happy?"

"No."

"Focus Grace. That's all you need. That and a brain." Hearing footsteps, the sisters get into the cart; Grace blowing out a candle as to not arouse suspicion.

A young woman appears over them. She has darkly tanned skin, shoulder-length black hair, and red eyes. She's wearing a yellow one-piece with a blue shirt over it and blue boots. "Hello, girls."

"Mistress Julia, you're back. . . . here. . . . early. Hope you had a good journey." Grace says. Then, Julia's pet dog, a light-brown and blonde poodle named Sylvio appears. Barking at the two hench women in the cart.

Gloria gets out of the cart and hands the final piece of gold to Julia. "Here you are, Miss. The last piece of gold from the royal mine. There's nothing left."

"Yep! 'Cause it's all yours." Grace adds.

"Yes, it is. Very much mine." Julia agrees as she takes the piece of gold and puts into her holster that is attached to the belt around her waist.

Julia: _I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug. And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues._

 _But today I am escaping, for the last gold has been dug. It was waiting there, so how could I refuse?_

 _I'm returning home a hero who's discovered mighty wealth, and what better husband could a Princess choose?_

 _I'm the suitor who will suit her, bring the kingdom back to health, and I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse?_

 _Raise every glass and rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Julia is here! Master in charge of all that I see, All hail me!_

 _And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire. Like a moat, an ermine coat and palace views. Even though she treats me coldly, it's a sign of inner fire. For inside she's thinking "How can I refuse?"_

Julia has been watching Princess Lulu for years and knows that Lulu only cares for how a person is on the inside not the out. Except now. Once she shows up with all this gold, Julia knows that Lulu will start liking her immediately. Then when they get engaged, Julia just has to get rid of Lulu to take the throne for herself. That is, of course, if Shay doesn't marry and has children or adopts.

"Yes, except for one little problem Boss." Gloria starts.

"Princess Boss, to you." Julia tells Gloria and Grace harshly.

"Right." Gloria amends. "The King decided to marry off to the king of Domino. . . . next week."

"What? Making a royal decision without me? How does he think he is?" Julia exclaims angrily.

"Uh, er, the king." Grace squeaks.

"You simple minded simpleton!"

"He is the king! He has the crown, and scepter and sits on the throne."

Julia: _No! I won't let go! This peasant's daughter won't turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau! Ahh! It's... a... Temporary setback!_

 _It's a momentary loss. But conveniently my ego doesn't bruise. And the moment that I get back, I will show them who's the boss. You can bet your bullion, there'll be no "I do"'s._

 _Yes, suppose the girl goes missing. So the king says "au revoir". Then I find her, bring her back, and make the news. Then the king will be so grateful, that he'll pledge the heir to moi._

 _And I'll humbly tell him "How can I refuse?"_

 _When our ceremony's over, I'll arise and take the throne. And that nitwit Lulu can kiss my shoes. For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone. If the crown should fit then how can I refuse?_

"Yeah!" Grace adds before the trio go back to singing.

All: _So... get.. ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne. When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose. Yes before the chapter closes. I'll be as big as Charlemagne._

 _It's a thankless job... but How can I refuse?_

 _How can I refuse?_

Laughing evilly, Julia then whistles for Sylvio to come to her side. Grabbing her lantern, the adviser and her poodle leave the mine for the night. Getting ready to make her appearance back at the palace known tomorrow. The Kurosaki-Obsidian family is going to rue the day that they put both of their children in line for the throne.

* * *

Sneaking by the castle, Julia lets Sylvio in while she herself goes back to town to the room she is renting in one the Inn's. Sylvio, for his part, goes back inside when Yuto, the tutor to Lulu and friend of her and Shay's, opens the door calling for the dog. Sylvio goes in just as Yuto goes and grabs his bag of books and materials before heading back into the village for the night.

Sylvio enters the throne room and sees Zuzu sleeping on the throne. Growling as he sees her tail swinging side-to-side, Sylvio goes over and tries to bite it. Missing and waking Zuzu.

"Up to your old antics again, Sylvio?" Zuzu asks curtly.

"Keep it up sister, that throne of yours isn't going to be yours that much longer."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that that throne is going to belong to my mistress, Julia, soon. And anything that belongs to here, belongs to me." Sylvio then starts barking, chasing Zuzu around the throne room; under all of the side tables. With her heart beating rapidly in fear, Zuzu then spots a chest up and jumps up on it when she's close enough. Sylvio tries to slow down, but isn't quick enough and crashes into the chest.

"Ow. Lose a tooth, Sylvio?" Zuzu teases.

"My tooth!" The poodle cries. "No no no no! Not my tooth!" Looking in the mirror Sylvio sees that his golden tooth is still intact and doesn't even have a scratch to it. Sylvio turns to Zuzu, ready to condemn her for her taunt; only for the doors to the throne room to open. Lulu enters in her night clothes, a white shirt under a yellow dress that almost reaches her ankles and white shoes.

"Zuzu, there you are. Are ready to go to bed, girl?" Lulu comes over and picks up her pet, while petting Sylvio. "I can't imagine why Julia didn't take you with her, she always takes you everywhere with her. Then again she probably didn't want you getting homesick all that much. After all she has been gone for a couple of weeks." Removing her hand from Sylvio's fur and cradles Zuzu as she walks away back to her room for the night.

* * *

The following morning, in carriage outside the palace are two men. One has orange curly-hair wearing a blue shirt under an orange jacket that only has one sleeve. Next to him is a younger man with purple-and-pink-hair wearing light blue pants, black boots, a purple shirt and jacket with a red cape and pink ribbon tie. He's wearing a purple hat to conceal most of his face from others.

"I am Ambassador McField." The orange-hair man tells the guard in his dark green uniform. "Here by invitation of the king." Handing the guard the piece of paper confirming his story. The guard nods and motions to let them through. "Are you sure about this, King Yuri?" Dennis asks his friend and king. When they started on their way here, Yuri came up with a plan to get to know the princess as a page before letting her know of his true identity.

"I am." Yuri states, yet feeling a bit nervous as well.

* * *

Lulu is sitting at her desk in her usual gown that is a light-purple, kind of like lavender, dress. It's in a similar design to her soon-to-be wedding dress, just not as puffy. The netting around her neck, her hands, and over the skirt of her dress is a darker purple. Currently she is studying a piece of gold in her hand while examining it with a magnifying glass.

Hearing a knock at her door, Lulu calls out. "Come in!" Seeing her long-time friend and tutor, Lulu can't help but smile a bit wider as she feels her heart beat pick up speed. "Yuto, perfect timing. I classified this as iron pyrite. Pretty, but not considered valuable. Commonly known as "fools gold"

"Well done, your highness." Yuto comments.

"'Your highness'? Why the sudden formality, it's just me."

"The king sent me." Yuto admits, feeling his own heart beating rapidly. "The Ambassador has arrived and has come with a gift for you."

"The Ambassador." Lulu's eyes widen as surprise overcomes her face. "He's here already!"

Yuto nods as he helps get Lulu ready for her meeting of her soon-to-be-husband. Yuto doesn't like the idea of Lulu being with anyone but him, but what can he do? They have been friends for many years and she may not even reciprocate his feelings. Even if she does, what can he offer her? Not much. His parents barely had enough money to allow him to get the books he needed to study. He had to learn quick growing up, and because he did he got offered to study alongside Shay and that's how met the royal family, become a long-time friend of the siblings and is now Lulu's tutor.

"What do you think he will be like?" Lulu wonders as she observes some people from the window in her room. Commenting on how free they are.

"I'm sure he will be. . . . suitable." Yuto replies, ignoring her final statement, as it is more a rhetorical question.

"Oh, I know it's the right thing to marry him, but sometimes I wish... well..." How can she say this? Tell Yuto that she loves him and has loved him for a while now? Years, even?

"He is a lover of music. He plays three different instruments the harp, the trumpet, and the piano." Seeing the sad look on his friend's face, Yuto knows exactly what she needs right now before she meets King Yuri. "Lulu, you're going to need your cape."

"I am? Why?"

Yuto doesn't explain much as Lulu grabs her cream colored cape, and clasps it over her dress, lifting the hood up as Yuto sends word to Shay that he is taking Lulu out to the village to help her calm down and get a clear head before meeting Yuri.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia surprises Shay and some of the other workers in the palace with her morning arrival, long before the neighboring king arrives. She explains to Shay that she got back into town late last night and chose to stay at an Inn as to not disturb anyone's slumber. Now she is with Shay, Ambassador McField and another one named Bismark. Bismark is standing nervously in front of Shay with a wedding gift in hand.

"On behalf of King Yuri. . . . I present this engagement gift to you." Bismark bows and hands the gift to Shay. He opens the box to reveal a set of two lockets that are brown cards with a yellow-gold boarder and a black oval in the center.

"Thank you, ambassador." Shay smiles kindly. "Princess Lulu will be quite pleased."

"May I inquire, Your Excellency," Ambassador McField catches Shay's attention. "If you have set a date for the wedding?"

"Will a week from today do?" Shay wonders.

Julia's blood runs cold. A week? A week is when Lulu is meant so marry Yuri? No, no no! If that happens then her plans are all but waste! She must have said something out loud as Shay and the ambassadors are looking at her.

"Is something wrong with the date?" Shay asks.

Julia, as clever as she is, recovers quickly. "No, my king. A weeks time is a most wise and thoughtful decision, Your Majesty."

Just then a knock sounds at the door and Shay allows the person to enter. It's a guard with a note in his hand and hands it to Shay, whom quickly reads it. His face remains stern but Julia can see something in his eyes as he reads it. "I hope this isn't an issue, but my sister's tutor though it best to teach her in the village today."

"Not an issue." Bismark reassures. "King Yuri will be pleased to know that his future bride cares for her people as much as she does her studies."

* * *

"Yuto, where are we?" Lulu asks as the carriage stops. Yuto opens the door and steps out first before helping Lulu down. Lulu gasps as she takes in her new surroundings and sees that she is in the village of her kingdom! The village that Yuto grew up in!

"There's nothing like some fresh air and a change of scenery." Yuto tells her.

"I wish it were that simple. Come on, Zuzu." Lulu stays close to Yuto so she doesn't get lost. "Ah, it feels so good to be outside castle walls. Nobody knows who I am." Lulu looks around at the buildings and carts, wondering where Yuto lived growing up. Turning to said person, she asks "So, which one was your house."

Yuto chuckles a little before answering. "More of a room, really. We couldn't afford a house."

"Oh, I didn't mean. . . " Of course! How could she have been so insensitive? She knows from her many economic studies that not everyone has enough money for a whole house and often bought rooms instead. Sure ever since Yuto has started tutoring her she knows that he still lives her but in a place much closer to the place, not wanting to forget his roots and choosing not to live in the palace.

"I know." Yuto smiles brightly. "Third floor on the left." Yuto shows her a room with a window that has flowers on the seal. "Did all my studies there." A cart moves to reveal another where the verdure is selling flowers. Yuto goes over and pays the florist for a flower. "I perfect example of rosa centifolia." He hands her the white flower.

Lulu gracefully accepts it and smells it. The freshness making her feel calm. From her heart beating rapidly around Yuto and the nervousness of her impending marriage. "My favorite! But, you knew that." Then she smells another thing in air. "Mmm, that smells delicious."

"I'll be right back." Yuto tells her before going off.

In the distance Lulu can hear a voice.

Serena: _Like a bird that flies in the morning light._

 _Or a butterfly in the spring._

 _When your spirit rides on the wings of hope,_

 _You'll find your wings._

Lulu gestures for Zuzu to follow her as she goes to look for the owner of the voice.

Serena: _For you're always free to begin again._

 _And you're always free to believe._

 _When you find your place that your heart belongs-_

"Caroling?" Camula accuses as she gets very close to Serena's face.

"Madame Camula." The green-hair woman then goes over to the metal tin and takes all of the coins out for herself, angering Serena. "Wait, I earned that!"

"And you owe me." Camula repeats to her for the umpteenth time. "Did you really think you could make a living as a singer? Get back to work, or there will be trouble."

As Camula stalks off, throwing the tin back to the ground. Serena kneels down to Yuya, her green-fur cat that has some orange streaks and the most red eyes. He had been the one catching the coins being thrown from every which direction.

"What a beautiful song." Lulu compliments placing a coin in the tin.

"Thanks." Serena stands up as she and the other girl remove their hoods. "My mom taught it. . . . to. . . . me. Whoa." This girl looks exactly like her! Sure she has a different eye color and her hair may be lighter and her side tails are a lighter purple, but still. They could pass as each other.

"We could be sisters." Lulu suggests. After all, how else could a random stranger look like her if they weren't twins or at the very least sisters? If they are, she must have been born after Shay and before Lulu because Lulu doesn't ever remember her mother being pregnant when she was younger. Then again, why would her parents give up their child?

"What's your name?" They both ask at the same time, laughing.

"Please, call me Lulu."

"Lulu? You have the same name as the princess!"

"Well. . . " Lulu places her hands together and she can see the realization in the other's eyes. She quickly curtsies as she notes that not only does she have the same name as the princess but looks exactly like how she is described! Not many people can exactly say they are the princess as no one can really tell what she looks like.

But with how graceful she is and seems so put together she knows it's no impostor.

"I'm Serena, your highness."


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you supposed to be inside the castle?" Serena asks Lulu, still in awe of being in front of the princess.

"I'm saving my first and last taste of freedom before getting married soon. To a total stranger." Lulu informs her solemnly

That doesn't sound too bad. Serena thinks. "At least you're not an indentured servant." She says instead.

"Indentured servant?"

Serena: If I'd like to have my breakfast hot

Madame Camula will make me pay,

And I have to fetch the eggs myself

And the barn's a mile away.

It's cold and wet

But still I get an omelette on my plate,

But in my head I'm back in bed

Snuggled up and sleeping late.

"Really?" Lulu wonders.

"Really. But it's alright. I mean, I'm used to it. And you?"

"Well. . ."

"Well?"

Lulu: If I want some eggs I ring the bell

And the maid comes running in,

And she serves them on a silver tray

And she brings a cookie tin.

And while I eat, she rubs my feet

And strolling minstrels play,

But I'd rather be in my library

Reading my science books all day.

Serena: I'm just like you!

"You are?"

Serena: You're just like me!

There's somewhere else we'd rather be

Somewhere that's ours

Somewhere that dreams come true

Yes I am a girl like you.

You'd never think that it was so

But now I've met you and I know,

It's plain as day

Sure as the sky is blue

I am a girl like you.

"So, you're a singer." Lulu guesses.

"No, I work at Madame Camula's penitentiary. Er, Dress Emporium."

"I love Madame Camula's dresses!" Lulu feels ecstatic meeting one of the people working alongside her favorite dress maker.

Serena looks at Lulu and finally sees the dress she is wearing and recalls making it. "I made the one you're wearing." The indigo-hair girl admits.

"You made this? It's my favorite! The design looks so complicated."

"Oh, but it isn't really."

Serena: First I choose a fabric from the rack

And I pin the pattern down.

And I stitch it in the front and back

And it turns into a gown!

Lulu: I wear the gown, without my crown

And dance around my room!

Both: And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom.

They laugh before Lulu turns around and confesses: "But I'd never let my brother know. I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"I completely understand." Even though Serena hasn't seen her own brother and parents in years, she still works for Madame Camula, not just because her family owes her, but because if she did get the chance to be a singer she knows that it may not last long.

Lulu: I'm just like you.

Serena: I think that's true.

Lulu: You're just like me.

Serena: Yes, I can see!

Both: We take responsibility.

Serena: We carry through.

Lulu: We carry through.

Both: Do what we need to do.

Yes, I am a girl like you!

Serena: I'm just like you.

Lulu: I'm just like you.

Serena: You're just like me!

Lulu: You're just like me!

Both: It's something anyone can see!

Serena: A heart that beats.

Lulu: A heart that beats.

Both: A voice that speaks the truth.

Yes, I am a girl like you!

"It's amazing!" Serena admits. "Except for our hair."

"We could be twins!" Lulu suggests again. They both laugh at the thought, before Lulu gets an idea to confirm her theory. "What about this birthmark?" Lulu pulls down the shoulder on the left side of her shoulder to reveal a pair of wings on her shoulder.

Serena pulls hers down, she hasn't really examined herself before. "Hm, no. I guess not." Serena states not seeing anything similar to Lulu's birthmark.

"Here, Your Highness." Yuto says coming over to the two girls with two cups of hot chocolate. He drops the drinks when he sees Lulu and Serena, and how much they look alike. "Wow." The girls laugh. "It's. . . . uncanny."

Just then Sylvio appears (he snuck on to the backside of the carriage) and barks at Zuzu. Zuzu hisses in response. "Zuzu!" Lulu scolds.

Just then, Yuya, whom is taken by the pink cat, growling back at Sylvio. "Yuya!" Serena commands. Sylvio starts chasing Zuzu through the streets, Yuya going after them. Lulu and Serena start chasing after their cats; Yuto in tail.

"Look who's a long way from the palace." Sylvio remarks, cornering Zuzu in an ally.

"Don't get any ideas, Sylvio. I don't get these nails filed for nothing." Zuzu warns.

"I'll take my chances." Sylvio growls before looking Zuzu dead in the eye.

Yuya comes over and growls at the poodle again. "I'm warning you, leave her alone!"

"Or you'll do what? Spit a hairball at me?" Sylvio remarks.

What Yuya does do, takes Sylvio by surprise. He barks at the brown-and-blond-fur poodle. Unused to this, Sylvio can feel himself freeze before running back to the palace.

"Quite a bark you have there, Rover!" Zuzu compliments.

"It's, uh, Yuya, not Rover." Yuya says bashfully.

"Well, thank you Yuya, not Rover. I haven't seen you around here before?" Could this new cat belong to someone who has just moved here from another kingdom?

"I don't think we run in the same social circles, but maybe we can change that." Zuzu responds.

"There you are!" Lulu and Serena say in unison as they see their cats.

"Did I hear your cat bark?" Lulu wonders.

"He has a style all his own." Serena explains.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Yuto interrupts, not liking taking Lulu away from her new friend. "But we should be getting back."

Lulu nods in agreement as the carriage pulls up. "You must sing for us at the palace one day." Lulu tells the green-eye girl.

"Really?" Serena looks at the princess, offering her an opportunity of a lifetime! Singing at the palace? That is a dream come true.

"I'll send someone for you." Lulu confirms.

"I'll be at Madame Camula's."

Yuto helps Lulu into the carriage taking a seat that will show him the village fading into view while on the way back to the palace. Lulu takes the seat opposite of him and turns to face her new friend. "Goodbye, Serena. I won't forget." With that Lulu, Yuto, and Zuzu are on their way to the palace. Zuzu goes to the window that her lady has her back to and looks out to see Yuya.

"Goodbye! Come on, Yuya." Serena looks at her cat. "Yuya?" Looking back at the carriage the seamstress sees Zuzu at the window. Laughing lightly, Serena jokes. "Cat got your tongue? Come on, boy."

Serena turns to leave back to Madame Camula's shop, Yuya follows her, wishful that he will meet Zuzu again.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! A couple of quick questions: For my Rapunzel fic whom do you all want as Rapunzel? Yugo or Rin?**

 **Also I'm working on another fic and I need to that Yuya x Zuzu and Yuri x Serena which person you prefer from each ship. (i.e. Zuzu over Yuya and Yuri over Serena) This will help me a lot! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the castle, Lulu and Yuto leave the carriage and go back inside. "Yuto," Lulu starts as she and her friend are walking down the hallway that will lead to the staircases towards her room. "Thank you, for taking me to the village today."

"It wasn't a problem, Lulu."

Lulu.

The princess enjoys it more when Yuto calls her by her actual name instead of 'Your Highness' or 'My Princess.' She knows that Shay prefers Yuto calling him by his actual name too, but with Shay king now and Yuto just as a tutor there isn't much that they can do.

"Ready to continue my lessons?" She wonders.

"It's almost dark, Lulu. I think it would be best if we continued your lessons tomorrow. For now, I have to get back to the room I have."

Right. Yuto still lives in the village and not the castle. He has only shown her the inner part of the village and where he grew up, not where he currently lives. Arriving at her room, Yuto bows and tells her goodnight before he goes, she gently reaches out and grabs his arm. Curious, Yuto looks at her. "Yuto, why don't you stay the night? There is already a room made for you."

That isn't a lie. When Yuto first started working for the royal family, they made him a room so if his lessons for Lulu went well into the night it wouldn't be that far from home. He had been adamant that the village is his home, and will be when he retires from being a teacher. That's been a future Lulu doesn't like to think about. Will he retire when she gets married? Will her lessons continue? Or would she live with Yuri and have a whole new tutor or tutors? If she does stay here with her brother, then will Yuto still be a tutor to her children? Or will he leave and teach others out in the village?

"Lulu, the village really isn't that far by foot-"

"Please, Yuto. Just this one night. Please."

There is something in the way she is pleading with him and the sadness in her eyes that Yuto yearns to take away. It's been there for a while now and he knows that he can't. It will be Yuri's job to try and make her sadness go away Who knows maybe she will fall in love with Yuri and perhaps he can fall in love with someone else, one day.

"All right, I'll stay the night." Yuto concedes. The smile that forms on her face makes his stomach do somersaults. As he bids her goodnight again, Yuto can only dread the day next week that Lulu will be married and he will leave the palace. It will be hard for him to stay there, he has so many memories with Lulu and Shay, but with Lulu off in Yuri's kingdom the halls will seem so empty and quiet that it will be hard for him to continue being there.

Going down the hall towards his room in the palace, Yuto sees familiar black-hair with green bangs. "Shay." Yuto says seeing his other eldest friend.

"Yuto. How did Lulu enjoy the village?"

"She liked it. Even meet some people and talked to them. And no, no one recognized her as the princess."

"Good. Are staying here for the night?"

"Yes. Lulu wants me to. Probably so she can get a head start on her lessons tomorrow for those she missed today."

Shay nods in agreement. Yuto wants to tell him about Serena and how his sister has a twin, but he figures that during one of Lulu's study breaks tomorrow she may tell him and try and convince him to have her come to the palace. And he knows that it is going to take Lulu most of the day trying to convince Shay to do so.

"How was the ambassador's?"

"They were good. Ambassador Bismark let look at one of the gifts and it turned out to be a set of two lockets."

"One for King Yuri and one for Lulu?"

Shay shrugs. "Maybe. He said they both belong to her and whom she chooses to give the other to."

Yuto nods, knowing it's highly likely that she is going to give the other locket to Shay. Those to happen to be the closest siblings that Yuto has ever seen, if Shay can seem like a loner sometimes.

"You know, Shay," Yuto starts as he and his friend enter his room. Closing the door behind them so that no one can hear them. "You are going to have to eventually tell the kingdom and send word to all the others that you are never really going to seek out someone to be your spouse."

"I know. I'm just waiting for the right time. Which I don't when that will be. When my sister is married and has a child or two?"

"You will know, Shay. Trust me, everything will be all right when you come out and say it."

"I just don't want Lulu being a queen here and in Yuri's kingdom when I step down. I don't want to put that much stress on her."

"Everything will work out Shay, trust me. If everything never worked out the entire kingdom would go into debt and we wouldn't have anyone looking for a wife."

Shay smiles, thanking his friend before leaving the room and going back to his own.

* * *

Late into the night, Lulu is at her desk sleeping from reading one of her many science books. Zuzu in her bed which is next to Lulu's. Hearing a squeaking sound Zuzu wakes from her slumber and sees a brown mouse in the room. "I may be dainty," Zuzu says aloud. "But I'm still a feline!" With that she chases the mouse out of her and Lulu's room, down the staircases outside only to be captured in a would box. She meow's in fear.

"We did it!" Grace laughs. "Let's go."

"Come here, Grace." Gloria gestures with her hand. Grace goes over and gets hit in the head with her sister's hand. "Our job is to capture the princess, not her cat!"

"Right. Why'd we get the cat for?"

"Allow me demonstrate. Nimrod." Gloria goes over to the box and starts shaking it, making Zuzu meow continuously. Her meow's go up into the night sky, to the open window in Lulu's room waking the princess.

"Zuzu?" Lulu groans as she wakes up, surveying her room for her pet. Not seeing her pink-fur cat Lulu calls out to her, wondering where she might be. Following the meow's Lulu goes in search of her cat, calling out to her along the way. Getting outside Lulu finds Zuzu in the wooden box. Going over to try and get her cat out, Zuzu meow's in warning; Lulu looks back in just enough time to see a blonde and a silver-hair girl come her way with a bag.

The kidnappers then take her and Zuzu and put them in a make-shift carriage and take them away. The journey is long but eventually they come upon a small house deep in the forest. Gloria takes the princess inside while Grace takes Zuzu. Setting the princess down in a chair and tying her hands, Gloria then punches her sister in the shoulder before throwing Zuzu outside.

"That was uncalled for!" Zuzu hisses.

"Oh, are you okay?" The horse on the carriage asks.

"No! My mistress is inside with two hooligans and I don't even know what they want! Er, who are you?"

"Uh, Gong."

"Nice to meet you, Gong."

Back inside, Lulu is locked in a room the bag that had been over her now gone. "I demand that you unlock this door!" She shouts sternly.

"Yes, Your Highness." Grace goes over to unlock the door only for Gloria to intervene.

"We're in charge and you aren't going anywhere!"

"I can't believe they won't let me in there." Zuzu says as she and Gong watch the interaction through the window. "My princess needs me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure their boss will let her out." Gong replies.

"What boss?"

Hearing the gallops of another horse, Gong looks over to see a familiar person with black-hair and red eyes. "Uh, that boss." Zuzu gasps in shock as she sees Julia, Shay's adviser!

Getting off her horse, Julia goes and knocks at the door, Gloria answering. Smiling as she bows to her mistress, Gloria informs: "Signed, sealed, and delivered, Mistress Julia."

"Does she know I'm behind this?" Julia wonders.

"Not-a-clue."

"Good. Keep her here until the wedding to King Yuri is cancelled," Zuzu gasps in surprise. "Then we'll see _whom_ the princess marries." Laughing, Julia goes back to her horse and rides off.

"Oh, she is nasty! Just like her dog! Think you can get me to the roof?"

Gong looks to see the roof and feels his nerves getting the better of him as he sees how high it is, relaying that information back to Zuzu. Zuzu reassures him that it will be fine and to count to three. Gong does do, unaware that Zuzu goes to his rear end sinks her claws in, causing Gong to shout on trois and shoots her up to the roof. "Thank you, Gong." Zuzu calls down before going down the chimney.

* * *

Upset that she is locked in a room in an unknown house, Lulu can only try to think of her brother and Yuto and what they will do when they find her. Hearing a noise in the fireplace, Lulu looks and sees Zuzu. Overjoyed that she now has her beloved cat with her again, Lulu doesn't feel as alone. Going over to the bed, Lulu can oly imagine what will happen when her kidnapping is known.

* * *

The following morning, Shay decides to go and wake his sister personally, hoping that with him there will comfort her as she meets the ambassador's. Knocking before he enters his sister's room, Shay calls out to her, wondering where she might be as he searches for her in her room. Not seeing her in her bed or at her desk Shay is puzzled as to where she might be. Julia behind him.

"Is that something on her desk, Your Majesty?"

Turning back to his sister's desk, Shay sees a piece of paper and picks it up, reading it. He can only pray that it may be some drawing or something else. As his eyes scan the paper, Shay can only feel his heart break as the words sink in.

"Is something wrong, My King?" Julia asks as she sees his grip on the paper.

"It says she has run away, so she won't have to marry King Yuri."

"That is dreadful!" Julia feigns.

"We-I have to find her. She could be hurt."

"I'll send out search parties at once, My King. I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far."

"Julia," Shay turns and smiles at her. "What would I do without you?" _Still have my sister?_ He silently adds.

* * *

In the throne room Yuri, Dennis, Julia, and Yuto are gathered as Shay breaks the news. Yuto can feel his heart sink into his stomach as he hears this, but why would Lulu run away? She confides everything in him. Then again, maybe she didn't because she knew that he would try and talk her out of it. Then again, she knows that it is her duty to marry Yuri and continue her lessons, why would she runaway now and not during the early stages of her arranged marriage?

"I insist we cancel the wedding if the princess does not return by the end of the day!" Dennis states, angered that the princess would do this to his friend and king!

"It doesn't add up. Why would she run away?" Yuto says out loud.

"Here, why don't you see for yourself." Julia hands Yuto the letter to read. The black-and-purple-hair man reads it seeing the writing and the smell of the letter, Yuto is suspicious of it.

"Daisy? Where did you find this?"

"On the princess's desk." Julia answers nonchalantly.

"Perhaps I can help you look for her." Yuto inquires.

"Why don't you stick to your books, schoolboy. Wouldn't that be fun?" Julia laughs as she walks off ready to "search" for the princess.

"Daisy? She never scented her stationary with daisy. It was always lavender."

Excusing himself, Yuto tell Shay and the ambassador's that he is going to go to the village, see if he can find anything there. Shay nods, hoping that Yuto is right and will find any clue that will lead to his sister's reappearance.

* * *

Down in the small town, Yuto enter the dress shop of the designer that Lulu loves he sees a woman with long green-hair and grey eyes wearing a red dress behind the counter. "Welcome, sir." She greets him. "Are you looking for a gown for a special lady? I can assure you, you will find only the finest at Madame Camula's."

"If I may, I would like to speak with one of your seamstresses, Miss Serena."

Madame Camula gives him a weird look but shrugs it off before going into the back to get the green-eye girl.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't believe it!" Serena cries with joy as she and Yuto go into the back ally where the dress shop is. Lulu kept her promise! She is going to sing at the palace! "The princess sent for me!"

"I came because-"

"I'm going to sing at the castle. . . . me! Wait, I'm not ready. I have to rehearse!"

"If I may just. . . ."

Yuto's words are drowned out as Serena continues, lost in her own thoughts. "I have to change my dress. Who am I kidding,I only have one dress." Serena then looks over at Yuto and sees the look on his face, it's sadness and determination and heartbreak all mixed together. "That is why you are here, isn't it?"

Yuto shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but no. The princess is missing and I need you to help me find her."

"Me?" Serena raises an eyebrow. "What can I do?"

"Pretend to be Princess Lulu." He suggests.

Serena gasps at him in surprise. "Are you out of your mind?" She hisses.

"Just listen," Yuto tells her calmly. "I suspect Julia, the king's adviser, has taken Lulu off somewhere so the Royal Wedding will be called off."

"That's awful" Serena comments.

Yuto nods, continuing as if she hasn't said a word. "If you pretend to be the princess, just for a short while, I believe I can trick Julia into revealing where she's hiding Lulu."

Serena thinks about it. "Pretend to be royalty? I could get thrown into prison, or worse!"

"As can I," Yuto agrees, after all he is the master mind behind all of this. "But. . . "

Serena looks at him again and sees the determination is more present than the other two emotions he had earlier. "She's in real trouble, isn't she? Hmm. . . . A girl like me. . . . Count me in."

Yuto smiles as she goes back inside and quickly tells Saya that she is going to be visiting the palace while grabbing her cloak. Saya asks her what she means but in her haste, Serena tells her that she will explain everything once she gets back. After all, if she is discovered as pretending to be the princess then Madame Camula, and more importantly Saya, will be able to say that they truthfully didn't know anything about it.

Yuto takes the reigns of the royal carriage as Serena and Yuya (whom Serena can not leave behind with Madame Camula) go into the cart part of it and lay on the floor as to not catch any unwanted attention.

* * *

"Would you look at the size of this place!" Serena exclaims once in the safety of Lulu's room. She doesn't know how-maybe because Yuto has worked here for so long that he knows everyone's schedule's-but they somehow made it without being seen.

"The likeness between you two is remarkable." Yuto compliments.

"Except for my hair. . . . and eyes."

"I've thought about that." Yuto goes over and brings out a cylinder box and opens it. Yuya barks as he brings it over.

"Yuya, be nice." Serena tells him gently.

"Wig in a box. . . and contacts." He pulls out a long purple wig that is an exact copy of Lulu's hair. Then two clear circular items that Serena places over her eyes.

Serena takes it from him and puts it on; it fits perfectly. "Um, Yuto, we're missing one teeny tiny detail. I don't know a thing about being a Princess."

"Leave that to me." He goes over and picks up a blue book with a gold tiara on it and puts on a music stand. "It's all here in the Princess's Book of Etiquette. Let's begin. No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

Yuto: _To be a princess is to know which spoon to use._

 _To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes._

Yuto takes Serena over to Lulu's shoes closet and opens it up to reveal her many pairs of shoes. Serena stares at it in awe; Yuto slipping some of the shoes on her until they find the one she likes best. It's a pair of black heels with red straps.

Yuto: _To remain a regal gait leave the parsley on your plate._

 _And be charming but detached and be amused._

 _To be a princess is to never be confused._

 _Do a plie and never fall don't ever stray from protocol._

 _All through the day there's just one way you must behave._

 _Do keep a grip and never crack,_

 _stiff upper lip and arch the back._

 _Bend from above and always wear your gloves,_

 _and waves._

 _Shoulders back and tummy in and pinky out,_

Serena mimics Yuto as she sees the way he is posing, hoping that she is getting it right.

Yuto: _And lift the chin and slowly turn the head from side to side._

Serena: _I see now._

Yuto: _Breathing gently,_

 _stepping lightly._

 _Smile brightly, nod politely._

 _Never show a thing you feel inside._

 _Glide!_

Yuto gently pushes Serena into Lulu's closet for her to pick out a dress she likes best. She comes out wearing a light red dress with white accents and black in the middle.

 _To be a princess is to always look your best._

 _To be a princess is to never get to rest._

 _ _Sit for a portrait, never squirm.__

 _ _Sleep on a mattress extra firm.__

 _ _Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words.__

 _ _Curtsy to every count and lord.__

 _ _Learn how to play the harpsichord.__

 _ _Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds.__

Both: _Thirds, thirds._

Yuto then goes over to a portrait on Lulu and Shay in the room, painted a few months before their parents died and Shay took to the throne. Lulu is sitting down and smiling, Shay standing behind her in a purple trench coat, black pants, brown shoes, and a red scarf. His hand is on her should while she cradles Zuzu, smiling as well.

Yuto: _And... she has beautiful eyes Your spirits rise when she walks in the room._

Serena: _I see._

And she does. With the way he is looking at her portrait and singing about her, Serena can tell how Yuto feels about the princess. She has speculated this since yesterday when she saw how her interacted with her, and his body language is just proving her theory to be correct.

Yuto: _Doors close and the chemistry grows. She's like a rose that's forever in bloom. Do a plié and don't_

Serena: _Ever ever fall_

Yuto: _Never show dismay_

Serena: _And be there when people call_

Yuto: _Be prepared for whatever royal life may bring._

 _Do keep a grip and don't_

Serena: _Ever ever crack_

Yuto: _Take a dainty sip_

Serena: _Never ever turn your back_

Yuto: _There's a time and place and way for everything!_

 _To be a princess is to never make your bed._

 _To be a princess is to always use your head._

Serena places her hands over her head to try and spin around while doing a plie only to fall. Yuto sees this and helps her up, only to hear a the sound of a clock ringing, indicating the time and what it means for the real Lulu and the fate of the kingdom.

* * *

In the throne room, Julia stands as she sees Ambassador McField and Ambassador Bismark standing near Shay. She sees the sadness in his eyes as the realization that his sister may have "run away" far from the kingdom that Julia and her search teams could not find her. Now if everything goes according to plan, then the wedding will be cancelled then Julia can return with Lulu in a day or so and have Shay betrothed them. Then nothing can stop her.

"It's official," Ambassador McField says. "Then. Due to the disappearance of the princess, the wedding to King Yuri is cancelled."

"Your Highness, wait!" Yuto comes bursting into the throne room in his attire that he insisted on keeping even after he started working for the royal family. Julia scoffs at the sight. A black shirt with a black and cream colored jacket, dark pants and shoes with a necklace hanging around his neck. Out of all things for him to wear, a man should not wear jewelry unless given to him by someone he cares a great deal for, and Julia has been working for the royal family a few years longer than Yuto and never really saw him wear a necklace until he started working here.

Maybe he's using it a symbol that he wants a more financial and stable home when he gets older and no loner works here. That will be the day. Yuto is going to be one of the first few people to go once she is in charge.

Julia then sees that everyone is looking at the grey-eye young man, as they all wait for an explanation as to why he suddenly just burst in here.

Yuto, realizing this himself, gains some-self composure before coughing and standing like he should be. "May I present, Princess Lulu."

Then, Lulu enters the throne room and everyone is in disbelief. Julia because how did the princess escape from the old house in the forest?

Shay soon softens and is filled with relief as that his sister does not seem hurt and is safe and sound back home.

Yuri as he sees his soon-to-be wife appears and she does look like the portraits he has seen, but there is also a fire behind her eyes. As if she is determined to do something and see it be done.

"Sister?" Shay asks cautiously as he approaches his sister. Taking her in to make sure that no one is playing a trick on him, Julia, the ambassadors and Yuto. Shay knows that Yuto will be heart broken if he discovers that there is a person impersonating Lulu. "Lulu? You're back." Shay hugs his sister, just glad to have her back. "Where have you been?"

"I am sorry." Serena returns King Shay's embrace before pulling away. "I should not have run away."

"Promise me you'll never do it again." Shay replies reassuringly.

"I still think we should cancel the wedding." Dennis says aloud. Yuri coughs beside him and Dennis retracts his thoughts. "But an agreement is an agreement. The wedding is back on! King Yuri is. . . . is. . . . due tomorrow!"

Shay nods. "That sounds great."

"Uh, tomorrow?" Serena asks worriedly. Sure, she may have been able to fool Shay and the others but that does not mean she may be able to keep up the act tomorrow.

Yuya comes by his mistress's side and starts smelling something weird coming from Julia. It smells similar to Zuzu and Lulu and goes over to her to investigate.

"And then, just a few short days before the wedding." Shay informs.

A few short days before the wedding? Serena thinks. She hopes that Lulu is found and soon because she isn't sure if she can fake being here on the actual day of the union.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be off to the. . . ack!" Julia says when Yuya starts barking at her. "The arrangements. Who let this mangey beast in here?"

"Is everything all right, Julia?" Yuto asks her.

Julia recovers from the barking cat and faces Yuto with a stern look. "It soon will be." The raven-hair woman laughs as quietly and wickedly as she leaves.

Yuto looks at Yuya and sees some green from a plant on the ground where Julia just was. "What have you got there, boy?" Yuto kneels next down to the cat. "From a silver fir tree. What is Julia doing in the Western Forest?" Just as Yuto is about to leave, Shay calls out to him.

"I would like to hear all about how you found Lulu!"

"Ah, of course." Yuto bows. "Your Majesty."

* * *

Dennis and Yuri leave the throne room as Yuto starts to dive into his story about how he found the lost princess, thinking that the moment is better suited for the tutor and friend of the royal siblings.

"Yuri," Dennis starts as they make their way to their rooms. "Are you sure that you want to go ahead and still have the wedding? I mean she did runaway so she did not have to marry you."

"I am sure, Dennis. I cannot explain it, but when I saw her. . . . there is just something about her that I just want to get to know. I can't explain it." Yuri tells his friend.

"Just as long as you are sure."


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Lulu is stuck in the room in the house; but she won't be for long. Not if her plan goes according to plan. Zuzu is dressed in a white sheet pretending to be a ghost that Lulu will feign being terrified of. She doesn't want to assume the intelligence of her captures but she with what she is hearing outside at least one of them-Grace, she thinks her name is,-isn't the brightest one out of the two.

"Ready, Zuzu?" Lulu whispers to her cat. Zuzu nodding, seeing her princess smile in response.

Outside in the living room of the house, Grace and Gloria are playing cards. Grace asks her sister if she has a card to which Gloria denies, which angers Grace. "I happen to know you have a 5 of clubs!"

"What do you mean you know?" Gloria inquires.

"I saw it!"

"You mean you cheated!" Gloria growls.

"Yeah. I mean, no!"

Just then they hear the princess calling out for help. The two sisters ask her what is wrong, but she just keeps telling them to hurry and help her. Opening the bedroom door and see something white "floating" in the air and meowing. The twin sisters exclaiming "ghost!" at the same time.

"Get it! Quick!" Lulu cries.

"You're older, you get it!" Grace tells her sister trying to get the blonde closer.

"You're closer, you get it!" Gloria tries to reason shoving her sister forward.

Zuzu then wriggles out of the of the sheet and places it on the two sisters. Lulu praises her cat as she and Zuzu run out of the house and into the forest back home. If she can get back home then she can tell Shay what happened and they can find out whom they work for. After all, she heard them talking to someone last night and if they are fooled by a fake ghost costume that isn't even that very good, then they are most certainly not the ones who came up with the plan to kidnap her.

When the sisters realize that they have been fooled they come up with a quick plan to disguise Grace as the princess in case Julia decides to visit for the night. Not too long after Grace is settled in the bed a knock sounds at the door; Gloria goes to answer it to reveal Julia on the other side. Looking around Julia sees that some things seem a miss and have been moved.

"How did she escape?" Julia asks Gloria.

"Who?"

"Who? The princess, that's who! Moron! Idiot!"

"The princess is here. Sleeping. Aren't you sleeping, princess?"

"Yes!" Grace replies in a higher pitched tone. "I'm sleeping."

"Now, boss, you don't want to wake her up, do you? She's. . . . she's a Royal." Gloria says.

"She is a royal." Julia agrees. "A royal pain in my behind!" Opening the door Julia sees Grace laying in the bed with a very unconvincing wig on her head.

"Who interrupts my slipper?" Grace fake cries.

"Slumber, you idiot." Gloria whispers harshly.

"Slumber, right. I knew that."

"Get out of that bed!" Julia yells in anger. "I can figure out how the princess escaped you two. But why didn't she tell the king she'd been captured? Something's odd. I must solve this Princess puzzle if I'm to be Queen."

"Queen? Julia?" Outside, Yuto is looking through the window before ducking down so he isn't caught. He followed Julia here because he knows that Julia has something to do with Lulu's disappearance and this is where they were probably keeping her. Now if he can get away from here and find Lulu then they can go back and Yuto can reveal Serena to Shay and explain to him what happened and have Julia thrown into jail for kidnapping and treason.

"Looking for something, Yuto?" Julia asks the tutor knowingly.

"How can you be Queen?"

"You're the tutor. You're supposed to have all the answers." Julia replies before Grace and Gloria come over and place a sack over his head.

* * *

"Come here, Zuzu." Lulu tells her precious cat as they get closer to the castle. To home. She just hopes that Yuto is still here and Shay is still awake because they are the only two people she yearns to see right now.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards ask.

"Princess Lulu!" She tells him.

"If you're the princess, I'm King Shay." He remarks sarcastically.

"But, I am the princess." Lulu urges.

"Really? Then how come I just saw the princess eating dinner with the king?"

"What princess?" Lulu wonders.

"Now move along," the guard tells her in warning. "Before I lose my temper."

"You are speaking to Princess Lulu! Let me through!"

"I said move along! Now!"

Seeing the anger in his eyes, Lulu decides to take Zuzu and leave. If she isn't going to be let in her home tonight then maybe she can go into the village and find some help there. If she does then maybe she can come back in the morning and find Shay and talk to him. And get to the bottom of who is impersonating her.

Down in the village Lulu comes across Madame Camula's dress shop and remembers that her fraternal look alike works there. Maybe Serena can help her. "We'll find help in here." She tells Zuzu, but mostly to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Madame Camula comes into the back and sees Lulu near the back door.

"I beg your pardon?" Lulu wonders.

"Not another word! Come with me!" Camula grabs her by the wrist and opens the door to the room where the seamstresses work. Lulu sees a girl with short purple-and-lavender-hair with blue eyes and glasses. "Not done yet?" Camula hisses at the girl. "If you weren't such a lazy bat those dresses would be finished by now."

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Lulu hisses back. She knows it's unladylike but she really hates it when people take advantage of others.

"How dare I? H-h-how dare I? Just who do you think you are?" Camula hisses right in Lulu's face.

"Princess Lulu!"

Camula then laughs. "That's a hoot! You've got to change more than your hair and eyes to look like the princess. Why, the princess and me are close, personal friends."

"Oh really?" Lulu raises an eyebrow.

"Now," Camula locks the door they came in and goes to the door that shows the front of her shop. "Shut up and get back to work!"

"I'm warning you, if you're going to treat your seamstresses this way, we'll take our royal business elsewhere!"

"You're warning me? We'll see your attitude change by morning. You're not coming out until every dress is finished. . . . Serena!" Camula then slams the door.

"Serena?" Lulu tries to open the door only to find it locked. "Locked in again!" Great. Is this how the rest of her week is going to go?

"Serena, that is you, isn't it?" Saya asks seeing her friend for the first time in a day.

Lulu shakes her head. "When was the last time you saw Serena?"

"This morning, some man came to see her."

"Do you know what he looked liked?"

"Black spiky swept to the left with purple in the front, grey eyes, and mostly black, but he was wearing a necklace and his jacket was cream."

Lulu rests her head against the wooden door and sighs. Now it all makes sense. Something must have happened at the castle for Yuto to come and get Serena (whom is probably pretending to be her) and while her brother may have called off the search for her, the mastermind behind her kidnapping being fooled into a false sense of security so Yuto can continue to look for her and then figure out who wanted her missing and why.

She explains to Saya her and Serena's encounter and realized that they looked a great deal alike and what happened to her the night before. To prove who she says she is she shows her royal birthmark that not many people know is placed on her left shoulder.

"Well then, you majesty would you like a new dress? The one you're wearing is quite ruined." Lulu looks down at her dress for the first time since escaping that house and realizes that Saya is right. The skirt of her dress must have gotten torn when she left the forest as well as the sleeves.

"No, thank you." Lulu tells her as she sees that there are twenty dresses to make through the night and she doesn't want Saya to make them all by herself. Picking up one of the numbers that is on the style of dresses, Lulu then picks a fabric she likes (a royal red with gold trimming and designs) and starts trying to make her first dress.

"Your Highness, you don't need to do this." Saya says about an hour or two later.

"Of course I do, I can't just sit here and let you do all of these by yourself." Lulu counters as she holds up her first dress. "There, done. Sort of." The dress can reach one's ankles, but one sleeve reaches a little past the shoulder while the other reaches the elbow.

"Are you sure you want to help me, Princess?" Lulu nods. Saya smiles seeing the kindness of the heir. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, and by the way there is no need for you to be so formal you can just call me Lulu."

"Lulu? All right, Lulu."

Saya looks at Lulu and notes that besides their similar physical appearance they also have some other similar traits as well. Their determination, their willingness to help others, and a fighting spirit to fight for what they believe is right. All through the night the two work making dresses, Lulu getting much better as the night progresses. Saya finishes a total of fourteen dresses while Lulu finishes (and including the one she messed up) six. The two then go to sleep for the night; Lulu is the first one out while Saya stays up working on another dress.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning when Lulu and Saya wake-up for the day Lulu gets an idea on how someone in the castle can find her. She just hopes that it's Yuto, her brother, or Julia. If her brother or Julia comes she hopes that they will listen to reason and understand why Yuto disguised Serena as her. If it's Yuto, she hopes that they can get Serena out of the disguise and out of the castle before they are caught.

"If Yuya can slip in and out, I'm sure your pretty Zuzu can do it to." Saya states as Lulu takes one of the tags and places it in a ring around Zuzu's collar. Lulu nods before looking at Zuzu.

"It's up to you now girl. Take it the label back home. When someone reads it, it'll lead them here."

Zuzu nods before going to the window that faces the village and looks at her princess once more before running back to the castle.

* * *

 **Yuri: I know we're a little far into the story, but why am I not the royal cat that Zuzu is playing? Not that I don't mind playing a king, but I feel like I am the one who is clever enough to sink my claws into a horse's backside to get to the roof.**

 **Zuzu: Are you saying I'm not as clever as you?**

 **Lulu: And why is Zuzu a cat? My deck is mostly full of birds, why isn't she a bird?**

 **Rin: Because this is how we heard it growing up. Now will you three shut up, so Yugo and I can finish the story? Now, where were we?**

 **Yugo: Back at the castle. . . .**

* * *

Serena wakes up on something very comfortable mattress and sees the sun shining in through the large window. "I thought I was dreaming," Serena stretches as Yuya barks happily. "But I'm not." Hearing a knock at the door Serena hushes Yuya and reminds him that they have to act like they live there and chants to herself to act like princess before gaining composure and telling the owner of the knock to come in.

"Did I hear a dog, Your Majesty?" Alexis asks. "Should I call the Royal Dog Catcher?"

Serena chuckles a bit before replying. "There is no dog. Everything is fine."

Alexis looks at with uncertainty but let's it go and shows Serena her breakfast of five sweet buns with icing, eggs with vegetables mixed in, and bowls of mixed fruit. Serena stares it with wide eyes.

Is this really what Lulu eats everyday for breakfast? The dinner's seem so small compared to this.

"All of this is really for me?" Serena wonders aloud.

"As usual Your Majesty."

Serena laughs. "I couldn't possibly eat all of this, would you like some?" Serena offers Alexis a sweet bun.

"Your Highness, I couldn't. . . ."

"There is enough to feed an army, here take some."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Alexis takes the sweet bun. "I'll run your bath would you like mineral salts, rose oil, or bubbles?"

"Everything!"

Alexis nods as she goes off to start the bath.

* * *

"Are you sure that it's wise telling the princess that you've been disguising yourself as a page, Yuri?" Dennis asks after Yuri tells him what he plans to do.

Yuri shakes his head. "No, I'm not sure." Yuri confides. "But I have to be honest. I think she'll understand. Neither one of us wanted to marry a stranger more than the other." Dennis nods as he and Yuri go about their day.

* * *

Serena sighs as she enters the warm water. She mutters that she may never come out and then turns to see Yuya as she hears a weird sound coming from him. "What's wrong, Yuya? Are you sick? Something in your throat?"

"Mehh-" Yuya tries.

"Wait a minute." Serena tells him as she listens more closely. "Are you trying to meow?"

Yuya nods as he tries again only to end up barking; hanging his head in shame.

Serena: Oh fella. . . .

I can see it when you're feeling low,

You can't hide that from me.

You're no status quo calico so why keep

Trying to be?

'Cause you're more than that,

You're a doggish cat.

I wish you could see the you I see. . . .

"Mehh-"

Serena: No. I say,

If you bark celebrate it.

Make your mark, serenade it.

Noah's ark should've had a cat like you.

And if what you are is a strange you.

Doesn't mean you should change you.

Only means you should change your point of view. . .

Outside of Lulu's bathroom, Yuri knocks hoping that he can talk to her. "Princess Lulu?" He calls out only to hear her beautiful voice.

Serena: Hey, feline.

You fetch just fine you.

To thine ownself be true.

Your bow wow's the

Cat's meow. It's how I know you're you.

You don't need the bows or tiara,

Bid your woes sayonara.

Trust your nose cause it knows the way to go.

When you chase your tail, you're enchanting.

Spirit sails when you're panting.

When you wail you're a rover, Romeo.

As he hears her, Yuri smiles before walking off and deciding to tell her whom he is later. Maybe while he plays one of his many instruments. Perhaps the piano.

Serena: There is not one hair of you

That I would rearrange.

I love you the way you are and that will never change.

That will never. . . . change.

Yuya barks happily at his mistress. Serena praising that he is her boy. Now in a light yellow-white robe, Serena leaves the bathroom and goes to the main bedroom to change. Instead of the dress she found yesterday when coming to the palace, she finds one that is a light-grey almost white shirt with a red top with black and white designs. She just hopes that Yuto will arrive soon before the king shows up. Maybe he can tell her how to act besides the regular princess etiquette.


	9. Chapter 9

As Serena is waiting in Lulu's room, there is still no sign of Yuto. Hearing a knock at the door Serena's heart pounds against her ribs as she hopes that it's Yuto on the other side; when the owner of the knock enters it's Julia. "You look most beautiful, Highness." Yuya catches a few scents on Julia, the scents of Lulu and Zuzu along with a strong scent of forest and a scent that he knows means that Julia is up to no good. "Who let this stupid cat in here?"

"He belongs to me!" Serena defends.

Julia looks at her with no emotion. "I see. My apologies, m'lady. Such a . . . . canine feline. If I may, where is the other one?"

"She's around here somewhere." Serena states, the realization that Zuzu might be with Lulu wherever they may be. Feeling her heart beat rapidly, Serena hopes that Julia doesn't become suspicious of her.

"I see. It's just so. . . . rare that you're apart. The king as sent me to escort you to meet King Yuri."

"Thank you." With that, Serena leaves with Julia to meet Lulu's betrothed. She just hopes that Lulu is found before the actual wedding happens.

* * *

"I appreciate your understanding, Your Majesty." Yuri tells Shay as they await the arrival of Lulu. Yuri has done some research into the fellow king's sister. He knows that she is loving, supportive, and friendly. Her best friends are her cat Zuzu, her brother Shay, and her tutor Yuto. She also enjoys spending time with her people in the village, which is the latest development he has found out about her.

"Likewise, King Yuri. I apologize for my sister's delay in the wedding plans. But it is all sorted out now." Shay reassures. Shay can remember the few hours that his heart just continuously beat inside his chest at a fast rate. His little sister, the only family he has left, running away. He did not want to believe it. Believe that his sister had been gone and that perhaps he had asked too much of her. Of course if that had been the case, why didn't Yuto tell him? Lulu could have asked Yuto not to tell him (but Yuto would always tell him if he felt the situation was grave enough) or maybe she just didn't tell Yuto.

But Lulu not telling Yuto anything is very rare, as rare as her not having Zuzu at her side.

Just then the doors to the room open and in comes Julia. "May I announce, Princess Lulu." Julia states, bowing as the princess walks up behind her.

Yuri can admit that she is beautiful, just as the rumors say, but he also wants to know her. See how she views things on life. Just because two people are raised in the same home, rarely do they have the same home when they are older. She may have the same views as her brother, maybe the same as him, maybe completely different from them both, or maybe a mix of them all. Then again, he also has to marry her whether he likes it or not.

Politics are a game and one who is born into it, or about to be introduced to it must learn how to play.

"Hello Sister. Come, come. I would like to introduce you to King Yuri, he has something he wants to tell you." Shay informs her, gently taking her hand and moving her just a foot or two away from Yuri.

"I'm honored." Yuri bows.

"The honor is all mine, King Yuri." Serena bows.

"Please, call me Yuri."

"And you can call me Se-Lulu. Princess Lulu. That's my name." Serena chuckles a bit nervously. Yuri is finding it a bit adorable. But something is telling him that Lulu is more confidant and wishes to do things than what she currently is. Yuri can relate.

Yuya comes in at his mistress's side and sniffs at Yuri, taking in his scent. The green-red cat wants to know if this man may have something to do with Zuzu and Lulu or if he is just plain mean but he can't come up with anything. Instead he is met with a pleasant sent of flowers and fresh baked goods and papers. Yuya barks happily trying to indicate that Yuri is safe.

Yuri squats down and pets Yuya, making Yuya purr and bark happily. "I hope his bark is bigger than his bite."

"That means he likes you." Serena reassures seeing Yuya be friendly with the king.

Yuri then stands and looks Serena in the eyes. "I'm sure you're wondering why I disguised myself as a page. I wanted to meet you without all this-this ceremony. To get to know the real you."

"Er, the real me. . . ."

Seeing how awkward his sister is getting Shay speaks up and suggests that Yuri play the piano, knowing of his love of music. Serena looks at Yuri in complete awe wondering if he loves music as much as her. Yuri agrees, as long as Serena sings with him. Serena claims that she couldn't, trying to pass it off that she might have a terrible voice. Yuri assures that she may have a beautiful voice and with some support from Shay, Serena sings just a notes after Yuri starts playing.

Serena: _Once a lass met a lad_

 _You're a gentle one, said she_  
 _In my heart I'd be glad_  
 _If you loved me for me_

 _You say your love is true_  
 _And I hope that it will_ be

Yuri: _I'd be sure, if I knew_  
 _That you loved me for me_

Serena: _Could I be the one you're seeking?_  
 _Will I be the one you choose?_  
 _Can you tell my heart is speaking?_  
 _My eyes will give you clues_

Yuri: _What you see may be deceiving_  
 _Truth lies underneath the skin_

Serena: _Hope will blossom by believing_

Both: _The heart that lies within_

Yuri: _I'll be yours_  
 _Together we shall always be as one_  
 _If you love me for me_

Serena (Yuri) _: Who can say where we'll go_  
 _(I'll be yours)_  
 _Who can promise what will be_  
 _(Together we shall always be as one)_  
 _But I'll stay by your side_  
 _If you love me for me_

Both _: If you love me for m_ e

Through the rest of the day, Serena and Yuri spend plenty of time together. Yuri plays fetch with Yuya while Serena watches her cat being friendly with him. They even talk about their views on politics and find out that they are very identical. (Unaware that Julia has been watching them, watching Serena, from afar.)

Currently they are watching the sunset. Neither really wanting the day to end and wishing they met much sooner, developing romantic feelings for the other.

Yuri turns to Serena. "There's something about you. . . . You're honest. . . . no pretenses. I like that. Until tomorrow, Your Highness." Yuri admits as he gets up and walks back inside to meet with Dennis.

When he's out of ear shot Serena bows her head as she looks at Yuya. "'Honest'? 'No pretenses'? Oh, Yuya, Yuto and the princess are still missing. And what's worse is I think I'm developing feelings for the king!" If Yuri ever finds out who she really is, what she really is, that she's been lying this whole time he may never look at her again. Not that she will blame him. Disguising yourself as a page while you're a king is one thing, but actually pretending to be royalty while actually a pauper is another.

Yuya nudges his head against her hand and purrs, trying to tell her that everything will be all right. Serena smiles at Yuya, understanding what he is trying to do.

* * *

Zuzu finally arrives at the palace after leaving the dress shop and making it pasted all those people and carts. Looking around trying to figure out how to make noise to get someone's attention, as everyone is mostly inside there is no way that she can get in by just pawing at the door.

"Zuzu, what are you doing?" Turning from her current position near the entry way that will lead her to Lulu's room, Zuzu sees a familiar horse.

"Gong!"

"What are you doing here? Where is the princess?"

"I will explain it all later, right now I need to find a way to get inside to find anyone that can help with getting Lulu back here."

"Leave that to me." Gong then starts making a lot of noise making it appear like he may start getting sick at any moment. Zuzu just hopes that it isn't Julia or Sylvio. That will be bad.

"Why, it's our missing little feline." A voice purrs. Julia. Great. Sylvio is at her side and he and Zuzu start barking and meowing at each other. "But with an attitude, oh yes, I never liked cats." Julia then notices something small and shiny on Zuzu's collar. "Hm. The princess's ring. How odd." Why is the princess not wearing her ring? Julia takes out the small fabric and reads it. "Madame Camula's Dress Shop? Maybe the answer to our mystery."

Julia then grabs a carriage and attaches Gong to it, then she takes Zuzu and heads out to the shop in the village. If the princess is there then maybe she can get the impostor exposed and move on with her new plan to get to the throne. All she has to do is get something of Lulu's, kill her and make up a story as to what happened. And why a look-a-like is impersonating the newly deceased princess.

* * *

 **AN: We're getting there. Maybe another chapter or two (three or four at max) depending how the writing goes. Also I'm thinking about doing a Bakugan AU of Arc-V, but just season 1 of Bakugan. For that I'm already thinking of Yuto as Shun, Lulu as Alice, Z-Arc as Masquerade, Shay/Doktor as Michael/Hal-G. Maybe Yugo and Rin as Julie and Billy, but I'm not 100% yet.**

 **Another AU I'm thinking of is a Teen Titans (original series) AU. But I'm having trouble with it. I want to use Serena as Starfire and Rio as Blackfire, but Lulu fits Starfire more as Yuto does with Robin. Yuri and Serena both fit Raven well, and Rin and Yugo fit Cyborg. Lulu and Yuya (in my opinion) both also fit Beast Boy (mostly Yuya).**

 **The thing is if I use Lulu as Starfire idk who could be Blackfire (I was thinking Serena but I like her too much) maybe Gloria Tyler? (If you have any suggestions about a previous YGO character please let me know! I refuse to use Shay bc I can't see him doing that to Lulu.)**

 **But if you have any suggestions for how the casting for either AU should go, please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Julia arrives at the dress shop. Dismounting her horse the young adviser goes to the back, knocking on the door. She's unaware that Zuzu has followed him. On the other side, hearing the knock Lulu drops the many fabrics she has stacked in her arms on a nearby table and goes to open the door. She's only footsteps away when the door opens revealing familiar long black hair.

"Julia, you found my ring!" The princess beams. "Good girl." She praises Zuzu who entered the shop after Julia, going straight to her princess. Zuzu then turns her dark blue eyes towards Julia hissing angrily causing the purplenette to wonder what has gotten into her companion.

Julia smiles sinisterly before regaining her facade. "Princess, you must come with me quickly. You can explain everything on the way back to the castle."

"Yes, but first let me-"

Julia grabs Lulu's wrist. Hushing her by telling her there was no time and dragging her out of the shop, closing the door quietly behind them. Out from a different room Saya appears calling out for Lulu with no response. Thinking that Lulu might have stepped out for a bit of fresh air, Saya returns to work.

* * *

Lulu can see her home in the far distance, but as she and Julia and Zuzu continue their ride an unsettling feeling settles in her gut. They are going in the opposite direction of her home and towards the old mine. The young Princess can't help but flinch on the inside as she thinks about the mine. Because of the gold shortage she is having to marry for political and not for love. She is marrying a stranger instead of her heart's keeper.

"What are we doing here?" She wonders as they stop in front of the mind. She doesn't want to believe what is starting to form inside her head. Julia could never, would never. . . . but if it's not Julia then who else. . . .

"Just making a little pit stop."

"You're behind this!"

"Look who's clever. Especially planting that double to fool me." Julia then grabs Lulu by her bicep pulling her down from the carriage and dragging her down in the mine. Zuzu following behind. Once they are deep enough Julia throws her on to the ground. Two familiar voices catch Lulu's attention, she looks up to see Grace and Gloria.

"I don't understand Julia, why would do this?"

"Underestimating me? That's just like a royal."

"To be Queen." Grace reveals, voice calm and gentle like a spring wind.

Lulu turns to face her brother's adviser. "And how would you get to be Queen?"

"Well, she was going to marry you," Gloria confirms, voice smooth and cool like a cube of ice. "But now she's got a new spouse in mind."

"What?" Lulu can feel her heart pounding, hoping that she isn't going to say who she thinks she's going to say.

Julia pulls Lulu, informing her that Shay is a very beautiful man. The Princess's heart drops to the pits of her stomach at the confirmation. The adviser takes her over to a room to reveal Yuto sitting on a wooden crate, hands tied behind his back. She cries his name in shock, he says her in disbelief. She's thrown into the room.

Rising to her knees, her hunger and tiredness starting to come forward, Lulu glares at the soon-to-be former adviser and her minions. She is unaware that during her fall to the ground that Julia took out her wing hair clip, the black-hair woman placing it in her pocket.

"What a tragedy, it will be when they discover you died in a horrible accident." Julia explains.

"They won't ever stop looking for the Princess!" Yuto growls calmly. Julia objects, showing the clip before exiting the room with Grace and Gloria in tow locking the door just as Lulu is done untying Yuto's hands. The two best friends jump up and try to open the door with no lock.

Outside, Gloria and Grace have sealed the door and are using pickaxes on some of the rocks until water starts spouting up. Julia laughs as she sees more water coming out; demeaning it worthy enough she and her minions leave. On the other side Lulu is starting to feel her blood heat as the events of the past few moments starts to come crashing down. She wants to scream, cry, and do everything she shouldn't in front of another because of her royal upbringing, but the person is Yuto and he always knows what mood she is in.

* * *

At the royal palace Shay is finishing is overview of the papers unifying the two kingdoms. "Thank you, Ambassador," the King finally says after he finishes his reading. "The two kingdoms will officially be joined tomorrow after the wedding. Are you ready, sis?" The hazel-eye young man turns to his sister.

"Ready. . . . I. . . . uh. . . ." Serena stutters. This wasn't supposed to last this long! Where is Yuto with Lulu? They were supposed to return by now so Lulu can carry on with her royal duties and she can return to her horrid life as a seamstress for Madam Camula.

Yuri coughs to break the tension. Bowing the young neighboring king holds and indigo colored box in his left hand. Opening it up it reveals a beautiful silver necklace with purple and blue gems. "For my bride to be."

Serena can feel her heart stop, her breath catching. The necklace is beautiful! She would like to take it and put it on, but it's meant for Lulu. Not her. The pauper is hoping that perhaps late tonight the princess and her tutor will show up and Serena can give them a quick low down of what is happening before she goes back to the village. Lifting her head just a little she looks into Yuri's purple-pink eyes. He's a good guy, a good King. In that moment Serena wants to take him aside to confess everything to him. Then Shay. Neither of them deserve this facade and the need to know the truth. As she looks between Yuri and the necklace, the feeling of Shay's eyes on her and her heart suddenly beating rapidly in her chest, only one word escapes her mouth.

"Whoa."

Not a second passes after the word leaves her mouth does the doors to the room slam open revealing Julia and some guards. Julia has a look on her face showing that she has not come to mess around, causing many of the occupants to wonder what has gotten her so riled up. "Seize her! She's an impostor!"

Serena's heart instantly drops to her feet, her body feeling hollow. "Let me go!" She protests as two guards grab her arms placing them behind her in a tight grip.

"Julia, what are you doing?" Shay demands blood boiling because his most trusted adviser is arresting his sister!

"Release the princess!" Yuri agrees, not sure why his future spouse is under arrest.

"She's a fake!" Julia informs. "A common pauper!"

"Are you telling me I don't know my own sister?" Julia goes over and takes off the wig revealing Serena's indigo bands and mid-back length hair with blue side tails. "So Lulu cut and dyed her hair? She probably used the wig because she didn't know how anyone would react. That doesn't prove she's a fake."

"Ah, I just discovered the truth myself, Your Majesty. Have you wondered why we haven't seen Yuto lately? HE was conspiring with this-this impostor! Together they hid the Princess in the Royal mine so-so she could take her place, marry King Yuri and take over the kingdom!" Julia explains.

"What proof do you have of this ridiculous story?" Yuri wonders.

Inside, Julia smiles taking out the hair clip but keeping her face sorrowful on the outside. "Once I discovered the treachery I tried to save the princess, but I was too late. They sabotaged the mines. I'm afraid this is all I've found."

Seeing the hair clip, Shay can start the feelings of fear and grief start to etch inside. "No! It can't be!" Julia then asks him to check Lulu's shoulder, that that is her reassurance that the young lady standing before him is not his sibling. With heavy feet the King makes his way over and pulls down the left shoulder of her dress. He sucks in a breath. Where there is usually two wings, the shoulder is bare. "It's true."

"Wait! I explain!" Serena pleads. "I'm not the princess, but I never hurt her or anyone else!"

"Throw her in the dungeon!" Julia orders.

"I just wanted to the princess, from her!" Serena points her finger at Julia.

"The dungeon!"

With that the guards escort Serena away, she wants to voice her side of the story but she can't. What proof does she have to show that Julia is the real traitor?

Once Serena is out of the room, Shay makes his way to his throne taking a seat. This past week he has lost his best friend and sister in the shadows (can he still call Yuto his best friend? How long has he been planning this-this takeover? He knows that Lulu must have been heartbroken when finding out Yuto was a traitor. Lulu may be good at hiding her emotions but around Yuto it's like she just forge-forgot.), and has been living with a pauper.

Yuri and Dennis leave their fellow King alone, walking out of the room down the halls to their rooms. "Unbelievable! What an outrage!" Dennis says, his usual calm and happy and jokeful tone having a slight edge to it. "What do they take us for? Fools? Trying to marry you to a mere pauper!"

"It just doesn't make any sense." Yuri states in a daze, hand around his chin as he often does when he is thinking. His most jumbled thoughts going to what has just happened moments ago. The young woman pretending to be Lulu has seemed off all week. Always glancing over her shoulder as if waiting for someone to come through the door. Eyes always lighting up just a little when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She may have been pretending to be the Princess, but Yuri is sure that she was telling the truth when she said that she never hurt Lulu. Or anyone for that matter.

A thought pops into his head as he hears some of the guards talking about how Julia plans on proposing to Shay as she has apparently found a way to the Kingdom. _If Julia has a way to save the kingdom, then why didn't she present this to King Shay sooner? Even with the young pauper pretending to be the princess I wouldn't have thrown a fit if she had come out and said it. I would have asked to at least try and be friends with the Princess as I left. It would have been understandable._

Yuri leaves Dennis to their rooms as he says that he wants to be alone to clear his head and gather his thoughts. That's his excuse, in actuality Yuri wanders down to the dungeons to try and talk to the girl, find out her name and her side of the story. He knows that he should be skeptical about her, everything she has said and done with him could all be lies but his heart is telling him to trust her.

Down in the dungeons he stops as sees a few guards surrounding her cell, no way will he be able to convince them all or get pass them all to talk to her. Staying hidden behind a corner he can hear her clear and beautiful voice cracking as tears are undoubtedly running down her face.

Serena: _Do a plié_ _and never fall. Don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day there's just one way, you must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack, Stiff upper lip. . . Stiff upper lip . . ._

Yuri leaves as Serena bursts into even more tears. Serena unknowing of her fate while the King goes back to Dennis to discuss his plan to break the pauper out of prison.


End file.
